Devil May Cry:BloodLust
by THeMaster WriTer776
Summary: This is my first story, and what else to write about than Dante The Devil Hunter. On this adventure he finds himself stuck in limbo, and the only way to get out is to kill the demon named, Lust, but there's a twist.
1. Chapter One:Entering Limbo

**Chapter One:****Entering Limbo**

It was a cold and dark night but inside the 'Devil May Cry' it was warm and things were just about to heat up. The owner, Dante, sat with his feet on his desk. A pizza slice hung out of his mouth, as usual and the shop was empty, as usual. "Why is it so quiet in here?" As Dante said this he spit out small chunks of pizza.

Then, as if to break the silence that was annoying Dante, the doors to the 'Devil May Cry' broke off their hinges and flew towards Dante. But thankfully the desk in front of Dante protected him, and the two doors fell against the wall behind him.

In the doorway stood two silhouettes one was Large and bulky and the other was small and feminine. "Hello, Dante," said a womans voice.

"I hope you have insurance lady 'cause that wasn't cheep," Dante had not moved from where he was and he continued to munch on his greasy piece of pizza.

The large male figure entered light making Dante's 'seeing him' easier. He was big but mostly fat, he was bald, and he wore nothing but a collar that was attached to a chain that lead back into the dark outside, Dante figured the "chick" outside was holding it. In the behemoths hand was a spear which he threw at Dante at an ungodly speed.

Dante didn't move an inch, and as he predicted the spear barley grazed him. It sliced off a little piece of his hair. "Good arm bad aim kinda' need that to hit someone," Dante said as he finished off the last piece of the crust of his pizza. "Trust me if he wanted to kill you he would have done it," said the woman outside as she walked in.

She was a lot different than the bulky giant she came with. She was "curvy" or that's how Dante put it, she had long crimson red hair, and she wore a scarlet dress with matching gloves, and a long silver scarf.

"So how can I help you two?" Dante asked and then quickly added, "Oh wait never mind we're closed, so don't let the door... Never mind just get lost and take tubby with ya'," Dante picked up a magazine and pretended to read it. Suddenly, the red head began laughing uncontrollably.

Dante didn't look away from the magazine. "you truly are hysterical,Dante," She barley chocked out over her laughter. "HA HA HA,"Dante added sarcastically. Suddenly, the magazine split in half, Dante held both ends of the desecrated book in his hands, he looked up to see the woman, holding a knife, that was pointed straight at Dante. "Now lets talk."


	2. Chapter Two:Lustful

**Chapter Two:** **Lustful**

Dante chuckled and grabbed another magazine. (That was stuffed away in one of his desk drawers.) "Am I gonna' have to tell you two again, the door... Exit is over there," Dante spoke in a harsher tone than earlier. "We aren't leaving, so you better get use to us," The woman growled back.

"Then we're gonna' have problems," Dante said between clenched jaws.

"I guess thats going to have to be the case then,"The woman responded angrily.

Suddenly she lost her nerve and tossed the knife at Dante. Which was a mistake because Dante, without even looking away from the magazine, lifted up his foot and stopped the blade with the bottom of his boot. Then having had enough he stood up, breaking the knife under his pressure, and kicked the desk making it fly through the air onto the fat one. Then as they where distracted he quickly obtained Ebony and Ivory from his jacket. (that hung from the coat rack behind him.)

"I'm still finding it hard to believe you two are demons,"Dante said as he pointed the two weapons at both targets."You haven't even shown me your true forms yet."

"Your insulting us Dante," The woman growled. "He wants to see your true form, show it to him, Sinner!"

The fat one she addressed as, Sinner, exploded into light. And from this light stood a grotesquely, giant demon. "so you're Dante the great son of Sparda," Sinner spit through his large tusks. "You can talk now?" Dante said questionably. Sinner, though he was fat he was swift and Dante was not prepared for both a swift and powerful attack. So Dante was knocked into the air. He shattered the wall that lead outside like glass, and now he stood in the middle of the street. "Before we start the fight, can you please get some pants on?" Dante joked, but no one else was amused. Sinner lifted up his foot to stomp on Dante, but Dante was ready for this attack. He reacted by dodging the attack early so his enemy would be unbalanced, and just like he predicted his enemy fell into his trap. Sinner toppled over like a three legged dog, and This gave Dante just enough time to react.

Dante jumped on the demon's stomach and began walking up to his face. All while doing so, he shot down on the colossus being."Wow you're a lot bigger than I thought," Dante said as he finally got up to Sinner's face. Then Dante pointed his guns at Sinner and started pulling the trigger rapidly.

After Dante made a couple of holes in Sinner's face, the giant demon stopped moving. "Now to you, what's you're name legs," Dante asked the stunned female behind him. She was suddenly, jerked out of thoughts by these words. "My name," she said "I have many names, but you can just call me... Lust."


End file.
